


It's Good To Be The King

by weirdqafan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, King of Babylon, M/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdqafan/pseuds/weirdqafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin rehash the King of Babylon contest and make a wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be The King

**Author's Note:**

> Canon excluding the last few episodes of Season 4. Brian didn’t ask Justin to move in and Justin never went to Hollywood. Set shortly after Justin graduates PIFA. Song credit: Freeek by George Michael

“So, how the hell did you manage to accumulate all of this shit in a measly 3 years?” 

Brian bitched as he lugged the last box of Justin’s possessions into the loft and dumped it in the living room with the already large mound that had been created. Justin had already opened and was going through some boxes. Brian opened his own box and curiously eyed the rainbow-colored stuffed animal that was lying on top.

“There’s this thing called life and living. While life moves on, one tends to be given or receives certain types of items. Mementos if you will. And when one acquires one’s own living arrangements, one tends to like gathering and collecting items to make the accommodations homey and livable.”

Brian took a split second to glare at Justin before chucking the multi-colored giraffe at his head. 

“And how much of this crap did you ‘gather’ to simply annoy the shit outta me?”

Justin smiled. “Oh, I’m sure that wasn’t the purpose of some, but well, if they do…bonus.”

Brian rolled his eyes, and continued searching through the box. “Seriously, where are you going to put all this crap?”

“Relax. Most of it will probably go in my office, my studio or the storage space downstairs. Just consider yourself lucky that Daph wanted to keep all the furniture.”

Brian shuddered thinking about some of that atrocious, radioactive looking furniture and nodded his agreement. He resumed his digging in his box, looking for something, anything that might interest him.

“Holy shit!”

Brian jumped, startled at Justin’s sudden outburst. He looked over and saw practically Justin’s whole body wedged in a box, trying to pull something out of the bottom.

“What the fuck did you find…Atlantis?”

Justin smiled. “Even better. Ta da!”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Don’t tell me your memory’s gotten so bad in your advanced age that you can’t remember me winning this?” Justin said smugly as he held up his King of Babylon crown.

“And what is that?” Brian asked, feigning ignorance.

“The crown from when I won King of Babylon. You know, when I put on possibly the sexiest show Gay PA has ever seen.”

“My attention must have been elsewhere.”

“Bullfuckingshit.” Justin declared bluntly. “I saw you. You watched me. All of me. You watched my each and every move that night. All night.” Justin all but purred this last part, looking at Brian with knowing eyes. 

Brian took in a sharp breath, realizing that Justin knew about his little voyeuristic move, watching him in the backroom so long ago. Once he had gotten over his initial shock of seeing Justin fucking someone else, he had returned to the backroom to continue watching Justin and his trick fuck the night away. Brian huffed and looked back to his box. 

“I still say that fucking contest was rigged.”

“Deny it all you want old man, but I was the hottest one there that night. Everyone wanted me. Especially you.” Justin stated with a satisfied grin on his face.

“Riiight. Well, that was when you were an underaged, twink probably one of the only ones who wasn’t a crystal addict and who looked about 12. Those traits are a bit of a novelty and the fags there lapped it up.”

“Oh yeah, so what am I now?”

Brian paused giving this considerable thought. “Now you’re…well too old to be considered a twink, certainly not underaged and you definitely look more than 12.”

“So?”

“So, if the contest were today and held fairly, you wouldn’t win.”

“What?!”

“The things that singled you out before, don’t hold true now and you probably can’t compete with gym bunnies that enter it.”

“Wanna bet?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “What are you gonna do? Wait until next year’s contest to prove me wrong?”

“No.” Justin thought for a moment. “I’ll strip here. For you. Tonight. And if I can get you to cum without touching your dick, I win.” 

“Fine. So what are the terms?”

Justin shrugged. “I came up with the hard part, you come up with the terms.”

“If I win…you wear your collar for a whole evening and play the part accordingly.” Brian raised an eyebrow as a nervous look flittered across Justin’s face. 

“What does a ‘whole evening’ mean?” Justin sure wasn’t a dumb blond. He wanted to know what he would be in for, before he’d agree.

“Dinner at the diner, Woody’s and Babylon. And then back here of course.”

Justin took a couple of moments to think about this. They’d played a couple of Dom/Sub games before, but always in the privacy of the loft. No one had ever been privy to the real details of their sex lives and this would be the ultimate exposure…for Justin at least.

Justin took a deep breath. “Ok I’ll do it. But what do I get if I win?”

“I’ll fuck you tonight.” Brian said with a shrug.

“Pfft. That’s not much of a prize.” Justin said, then laughed out loud at the look of outrage on Brian’s face.

“Fucking twat.” Brian scowled and turned away.

“Oh, come on Brian. I was just kidding.” Justin tried to reason with the man, as he stomped into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed. Justin followed him and put his arms around Brian from behind.

“Jeez, you have absolutely no sense of humor.”

“I have a sense of humor.” Brian’s lips began to resemble Gus’ right before a large pout would form.

“Fine. You have a sense of humor.” Justin said as he began to trail kisses along Brian’s neck before reiterating his question.

“So, what do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?” Brian asked, while turning to look at Justin, his eyes silently agreeing to do what he knew Justin would ask- to fuck Brian.

“How about I get to use my Valentine’s Day present on you?” 

Surprised, a shudder when through Brian’s body as he thought about the black and red leather wrist restraints, the red silk blindfold and the matching 10-inch red vibrating dildo he’d given to Justin. They had experimented with bondage and toys a lot over the years, but never with Brian as the bottom. Just like Justin had, Brian took some time to think before answering. Finally, slightly apprehensive hazel eyes looked into reassuring blue.

“Agreed.” 

“With my crown on.”

Brian cocked an amused eyebrow in question.

“Hey, back then I wanted to fuck you with my crown on, but I had to settle for someone else. What do you expect?”

“You’re such a freak.” Brian replied tenderly as he tackled Justin to the bed and began grinding their crotches together, making Justin squirm beneath him.

stripstripstripstripstripstripstripstripstripstrip

Brian walked into the loft, unsure of what he’d find. He was glad that they had taken the time earlier to move all of the boxes down to storage, since it was very dark and he found it slightly difficult to see. In fact, as he looked around and moved further into the loft, the only light he could see on were the blue lights from the bedroom. The dividers were closed and a sheet had apparently been tacked up, sealing off the bedroom from his sight. 

However, the blinds were open, causing the light to illuminate the entertainment area in blue. He walked over where and saw that the coffee table had been moved and a single chair sat next to one of the end tables with a glass and bottle of Beam on it. The space in front of it had been cleared and created what Brian assumed was a makeshift ‘stage’.  
He sat in the chair, poured some Beam into his glass and took a few sips. Then he sat back to await the start of the ‘show’. 

Suddenly the steady thump of music began to play as Justin appeared in front of Brian. He was barefoot, wearing the white leather pants Brian had gotten him for the White Party that clung like a second skin, along with a loose, white shirt held closed by a single button in the center worn over a skin-tight, white wife-beater. All of the white easily, along with his longish, blond tousled hair reflected the neon blue light, making Justin glow from head to toe and look ethereal. And immensely fuckable. Brian began to have doubts about his ability to win this bet easily. His doubt rose even higher, as Justin began to move his body sensually to the erotic music.

_You got yourself some action  
Said you got yourself a body_

Justin began lightly caressing his covered body while swiveling his hips to the deep, pulsating bass of the song. Brian's lust-filled eyes remained glued to Justin's hands as they moved all over his body. Justin suddenly, roughly grabbing his crotch, caused Brian's dick to harden noticeably.

_You got yourself an ass with a mind of its own  
Brings something to the party _

Justin turned and bent over, presenting his leather covered ass to Brian’s eyes. The blue light on the leather highlighted every bump and curve as it swaying in front of Brian, practically hypnotizing him. A perfect bubble butt that just begged to be squeezed, touched, licked and fucked.

_You got yourself addicted  
You shoot off, it saves you time _

Standing up straight, but keeping his back to Brian, Justin unbuttoned his shirt and began teasing Brian with peeks of his bare flesh, slipping the shirt first off one shoulder than the other, before taking it off completely as he turned and threw it at Brian. 

_You got yourself a pay cheque  
Faces in the places where the sun don't shine_

When the shirt hit him, Brian could immediately smell the scent that was purely Justin. Brian always loved Justin’s smell. It something unique and unbelievably sexy. Musky and clean and natural and sweet…the best Brian had ever smelled. And it never failed to turn him on. Especially now.

_I'll be your sexual freak (freak), of the week  
I'll be your inspirational brother (sister), yo momma can't you see_

Justin began grinding his hips lewdly in time to the music. His pants tightening against his crotch, displaying his thick, half-hard dick. He watched Brian and could see how hard Brian was already. Especially since he was adjusting himself every couple of seconds. Justin grinned evilly as he saw the palpable lust in Brian’s eyes.

_I'll be your sexual freak of the week (Ohh touch it)  
I'll be your educational lover, your one fuck fantasy_

Unfortunately for Brian, his dick just got harder when he saw Justin’s grin. Nothing was sexier than his boy when he knew he was wanted. Justin thrived on the sexual heat that Brian gave off, when he wanted badly to fuck him and he loved to try to push Brian past his limits of control. Brian reached for his glass and took a few sips of the strong liquor, trying to sooth, if not relieve some of his lust. It didn’t work. 

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby, can I move on in  
Can I come on in, my sweet baby, can I move on in_

As Justin continued to let his hips bump and grind, keeping Brian utterly captivated with his body, he began to work the wife-beater off. He pealed it off his body as slowly as possible, rewarding Brian as each new section of his golden skin was revealed. Finally, pulling it over his head, he let it drop and skim his gyrating body as it floated to the floor, before kicking it over to Brian.

_You got yourself some action  
Said you got your sexy Java_

Brian moved in his seat, wishing he was wearing something more comfortable than his constricting jeans and trying to relieve some of the pressure on his cock, which had become painfully and if possible even harder at the sight of Justin’s bare chest. His eyes were immediately drawn to the piercing in Justin’s right nipple. Justin had chosen to wear the sapphire and platinum hoop that Brian had given him for his 21st birthday. The ring glimmered against Justin’s glowing skin and Brian had never been happier that he’d convinced Justin to re-pierce the nipple, as he watched Justin use the ring to tug and twist the already erect nub. 

_You got your speed connection  
Free chat, fuck that, get a little harder_

Justin’s entire body began to sway as he slowly undid his pants. Pealing the front down, he allowed Brian to get a glimpse of the white of his underwear, glowing against his skin. He moved his body erotically in a circle and lowered his pants even more to show Brian the back of the leather thong that he was wearing. He let his hips swivel uncontrollably as he worked his pants all the way off. 

_You got yourself a big bed  
You shoot off, but take your time_

Justin bent over completely to fully remove his pants, giving Brian a perfect, clear view of his luscious, practically bare ass. Brian gazed intently at the thong that disappeared into Justin’s crack and his mouth watered, wishing his tongue could follow that same path. That he could rim Justin right now until he begged Brian to fuck him. Unconsciously, Brian began to lick his lips at the sight before him.

_In the house with a bitch and a mouse  
And your daddy's plastic, how fantastic yeah_

Justin reached his hands behind him to run over his ass. He gripped his cheeks and separated them as far as he could. He grinned when he heard Brian’s sharp intake of breath and him beginning to pant openly. Justin slid his finger in his crack to play with the flimsy piece of material. He pressed and pulled on the leather giving Brian tantalizing glimpses of his pink hole. Justin let one hand continue to play with his thong and hole, while he raised his hand and swiftly brought it down on his cheek, resulting in a nicely sounding “smack!” Justin continued, alternating hands and cheeks, letting his slaps turn his ass a pale shade of red. 

_I'll be your sexual freak (Back up on this), of the week  
(Yeah...I think I need to re-booty)  
I'll be your inspirational brother (sister), yo momma can't you see_

As he turned to face Brian again, Justin raised his hand to his mouth and began to vigorously suck on two of his fingers. Watching the spit-covered fingers move in and out between Justin’s lips, Brian couldn’t help but wish it was his dick getting suck. Shit at this point, he’d even wish that it was his fingers entering Justin’s wet, hot mouth. 

_I'll be your sexual freak (B, B, Back), of the week  
(B, B, push back, sexy mama)   
I'll be your educational lover (Yeah), your one fuck fantasy_

Justin lowered his hand and used his wet fingers to trace his nipples, letting them shine with spit. He lightly scratched and pinched them, causing them to turn red and his face to radiate with the pleasurable pain he felt. He turned to the side to let Brian see as one hand played with his nipples and one reached back to grip and pinch his still red and tender ass. He faced Brian again and let his hand pull as far as it could on his nipple ring before letting it go. After mimicking this with his other nipple, Justin moved both hands back to his chest. 

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby, can I move on in  
Can I come on in, my sweet baby, can I move on in_

As George Michael’s raspy voice asked to ‘move on in’, one of Justin’s hands moved from his nipples and reached underneath the thong to firmly grasp his thick, rock hard cock and he moaned loudly. In spite of the performance Justin put on, the eroticism of having his lover perform a private strip show just for him, it was that look of pure and absolute ecstasy on Justin’s face combined with his throaty moan, that finally sent Brian over the edge. Without ever touching himself, cum began squirting out of Brian’s dick, stream after stream, soaking the front of his pants.

_Sexual freak (sister)  
I think I need to re-booty  
Sexual freak (sister)_

Justin knew what happened, but he continued to let his body move to the music, waiting for Brian to admit defeat. Brian sat dazed in his chair, attempting to catch his breath, if not slow the erratic beating of his heart. He took his glass of Beam and downed the remainder. Brian eyed Justin’s still dancing form, and couldn’t help being overcome with complete and utter feelings of lust for the man, who was most definitely his sexual equal. He also felt overwhelming pride for the skittish, naïve boy who became a strong and determined man. And not just in sexual situations, but in life.

_I'll be your sexual freak, of the week (You're such a sexy mama)  
I'll be your inspirational brother (sister), yo momma can't you see_

 

“You win.”


End file.
